Order of the Purple Rose
O.P.R., Purple Rose Brotherhood, a radical anti-Catholic and group of occultists and former priests who were excommunicated from various Catholic churches in New England. The cult became known for their secret practices and also rituals that are deemed to be immoral. The O.P.R. was also responsible for murders of many people who opposed them. Then the O.P.R. was put under scrutiny for alleged involvement in witchcraft and murders near Eddington and were banned from practicing without permission from the county. But the United States Supreme Court ruled in their favor of the O.P.R. under the First Amendment on the grounds of religious freedom and the county government left them alone. History The O.P.R. was founded in 1886 by an English spiritualist turned occultist named Lord Blaise Cawley who was tired of listening to the corruption of the Catholic Church and other religious beliefs and decided to become a practitioner of dark powers. Then in 1892, the group bought a mansion Whitsford Estates and a couple of months the followers grew into a cult bringing in people from different parts of New England and initiating them within the group. Lord Cawley died several years later from natural causes and was later buried on the property and his son started to run the cult for many years becoming more secretive on his beliefs and practices enriching the O.P.R. with dark knowledge. Beliefs and Practices The O.P.R. believes that the world should be run by paranormal supremacy, the occult, and other things that were considered sacrilegious to the public. There were rumors that said the O.P.R. had been participating in deadly and terrifying rituals from alleged human sacrifice to opening portals into the unknown. The most disturbing practice is stabbing and cursing at effigies of church leaders and leaving them out for the public to see the horrendous site. Rise of Paranormal Supremacy The paranormal supremacy has been a controversial topic with the Catholic Church and also other religious organizations. However, Lord Blaise Cawley argued that in a secular society there are many problems that can't be solved by catering to the needs and wants of everyone. Cawley was already tired of being ridiculed by his beliefs about the paranormal and others threatening his life. Congregation of the Fallen A religious cult that was founded by fanatics and former members of O.P.R. who left because of pressure from the leader. Their beliefs were that an all-powerful being that will grant them unlimited power and immortality. The Congregation of the Fallen was founded in 1924 by Alan L. Dennel who was shunned out of the O.P.R. for arguing with the Grand Praeceptor Oliver Cawley. Dennel was displeased with the Catholic Church and other churches in New England that threatened to have his congregation banned from the public. In 1929 Dennel gathered 55 followers and decided to eliminate the "threat" as he called many of his enemies and started a secret gathering to oust Oliver Cawley from leading the cult. This caused a series of random violent events that led to the ransacking of churches and also violence against local clergy resulting in a dearth of a priest in his own house. Local authorities had to arrest some of the members before the acts turned deadly and too dangerous for the public and also their views on the paranormal were distorted. Structure The Grand Praeceptor is in charge of the O.P.R. and members who are referred to as novices usually carry out or plans the meetings, rituals, and ceremonies of the group by preparing ahead of time. The O.P.R. is run by the Council of Praeceptors a fifty member board of directors who are in charge of the Order they choose a novice to become a member of the Council with mental and physical tests to build up endurance and understanding of the occult. The Cawley Stone House The Cawley Stone House is the secluded meeting place for the O.P.R. members and also it is watched by armed guards. Lord Blaise Cawley built the house from the stones of his ancestral estate from Great Britain and also from dilapidated buildings in the area. Notable Members *Lord Blaise H. Cawley, founder of the O.P.R. and first Master Praeceptor. *Kenneth Dawson Harrett Category:Groups Category:Cults Category:Religious cults